Pranking Emmett
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: The Cullen Clan gets back at Emmett for pranking them comtinuous times before


**ONE MISSED CALL PRANK **

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC EVER. I JUST THOUGHT OF THE IDEA IN MY HEAD. EMMETT WATCHES ONE MISSED CALL ND HIS TOTALLY FEAKED OUT ABOUT IT. SO THE CULLEN CLAN GETS HIM BACK WITH A PRANK **

"DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE! NO!" Emmett screamed at the TV

I never knew Emmett could be such a chicken.

"Calm Down Emmett look at poor Jasper." I said

Emmett looked at Jasper. He was dry-sobbing into Alice's shirt.

"I'm sorry Jazz." Emmett said softly

He nodded. Emmett turned back to the movie.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Emmett screamed causing me to jump

Edward just simply wrapped his arms around me more tightly and pressed his face in my hair. He was chuckling at Emmett's defense

"Shut Up you mind reading dick!" Emmett said

"Emmett." Esme called from the kitchen

"Sorry Mom." Emmett said before he started to scream again

I muffled a laugh and I started to cry.

"Bell, love are you alright." Edward's velvety voice asked me

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to hold my laughter back." I said giggling a bit

Emmett gave me a death glare.

The movie finally ended and Emmett ran out of the door so fast I was surprised to myself on the floor. The door shattered. Obviously one must of came straight at me cause Edward was hunched over me very protectively.

"Thank You." I said trying to be sexy and kissed Edward slightly on the lips.

"Bella, you will be the death of me." he replied kissing me again

"Okay, now onto business." I said pushing me off of him.

"Alright, Emse, Carlisle, you would want to get in here for this." I called

They were here before I knew it.

"Who has had Emmett prank you and has no way of getting back at him."

Everyone raised their hand. Edward just looked at me.

"Alright let's get back at him." I said holding up a tape recorder

"What I don't understand?" Jasper looked at me. Alice didn't even see this coming. Jake gave me the idea.

"I voice recorded his voice. And I bought the one missed call ring tone and put it in his phone:" I grinned evilly

Edward laughed and kissed me neck.

"You are so evil."

"I know." I replied

"So how are you planning on doing this?" asked Alice

"When he comes back, we all won't be here. We will be at my house. We change his ring tone, and call him. The ring tone will go off and with the recording, we will have his voice scream into the phone." I said proud of myself

They all nodded in agreement. Even his so called wife Rosalie.

"This should be very interesting." I said twirling the voice recorder around

We all got ready. Rosalie was able to successfully set up his phone with the dreaded ring tone. I found the right part of the recording when he screams, and Edward set up the house like we were gone. Esme set up cameras everywhere to ensure our enjoyment.

"Alright, the best part of this is Emmett won't be back at the house until about midnight." Alice said

Perfect.

"Great, now let's go to my house, my dad is out fishing with Billy somewhere, and he won't be back until tomorrow anyway." I said

Edward kissed my neck again. He thought my idea was practically perfect, and it serves him right. For he was always making fun of Edward about his sex life. Which he didn't have. Yet.

I smiled as Edward carried me bridal style to his Volvo. He kissed me fiercely on the lips. I immediately went light-headed.

"If you will always be like this, I should prank Emmett more often." I said

He just chuckled.

I strapped myself into the Volvo. The clock said 11:30. I smiled he should be getting home anytime now. Edward drove to my house.

EMMETT POV

Why did bell have to bring that wretched movie? I almost started to cry. If I could cry. I was so damn scared. I left the house for a couple of hours to get my head straight. I finally calmed myself down after a good couple of grizzly fights. I stepped into my desolate house.

"Hello!" I called

No one answered.

There was a note.

_Emmett gone hunting for a bit. Bella went to Jacob's so he's the babysitter. See you in a few days. _

_Esme. _

They left me alone. Even Bella ditched me. She was practically my sister. I slumped on my couch for some good Comedy Central. I was sitting comfortably on the couch.

_Dun, dun. Dun, dun. Chick, chick, ckick. Dun, dun, dun, dun. _

Oh shit. It can't be. I rushed up to my phone. It was on. I swear I turned it off, and no one knows my password. I ran up to my room at vampire speed. It read one new message. I picked up the phone gradually and called it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

It was my voice. I was going to die. I threw my phone out the window. I heard it crash. I sighed holding back my fear.

_Dun, dun. Dun, dun. Chick, chick, ckick. Dun, dun, dun, dun. _

I looked out the window. My phone was broken and it was still ringing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I ran out breaking down the door. Dry-sobbing.

"ROSE! ANYONE! HELP ME! IM GOING TO DIE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

I screamed through the house. The ring tone one coming from everywhere. I screamed louder. I would of probably pissed my pants by now. I broke through Edward's piano. He'll kill me later. OH SHIT. Edward's going to kill me!

" EDWARD'S GOING TO KILL ME!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed louder.

I broke thought the house at vampire speed and ran to Bella's house.

AT BELLA'S HOUSE

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Everyone was laughing even Esme who should be furious at Emmett for totaling the house. They were all crowded in front of the TV screen.

"That is priceless." Jasper said

Bella as laughing so hard she couldn't breath correctly

"I have never seen anything so funny in my life." she said through fits of laughter.

"He thinks I'm going to kill him." Edward said

Edward was holding Bella trying to help her breath but he wasn't breathing himself. Bella took a huge gasp of air and felt a cramp from laughing so much.

Then they heard a crash. They all turned from the TV screen. Emmett was standing looking like hell at the doorway.

"What the hell?" he asked

"Sorry Em, you brought this on yourself." Rosalie said

"That was for pranking us."

"You scared the hell out of me." he said low

"So, you ruined my hair, shredded my clothes and ,made Jasper go into an emotional fit." Alice said

"So that is so not as bad as that." he said pointing to the screen.

"I have to put this on America's Funniest Home Videos." Bella said holding the tape

"I am going to kill you. Who's idea was this?" Emmett demanded

Bella stepped forward and curtsied. Everyone behind her clapped

Emmett cracked his knuckles and came up to Bella. Edward stepped forward and Bella pushed him back shaking her head. She took out her phone.

_Dun, dun. Dun, dun. Chick, chick, ckick. Dun, dun, dun, dun. _

The phone started playing. Emmett screamed running out of the house.

"I will get my revenge!" Screamed Emmett

"Yea right." Bella said

**I LAUGHED THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS **

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


End file.
